poseidoncreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Krawchuk
Krawchuk is the second episode of season 1 of Poseidon Creek. It is also the second part of the Changes storyline. It features the first villains of the show, Marcel Krawchuk and his occasional partner the mysterious Pickaxe. It focuses on the location of Poseidon Creek High School. It shows the story of Darren Trego, Erica Blackwater and Warner Pelligrino exploring their powers and trying to decide how to use them. The story alternates between the 18th of January and the 11th of January in the case of Krawchuk and Pickaxe. Plot Darren, Erica and Warner explore their newly-gained powers and decide what to do with them. Two mysterious foes begin to hunt them down and steal the power for themselves. Synopsis 11th of January. Seven days ago. The trio leave the Creek as two strangers look over them. 18th of January. Today. Darren is thrown into a wall as an unknown man marches towards him and holds up a glowing orb within his palm. In the background, a scream is heard and a buzzsaw sparks into life... 18th of January. 1 hour ago. The Forest Creek. The Forest Creek was a forest behind the creek where nobody ever went. For some reason, they just... didn't. Nobody except for three teenagers: Darren Trego, Erica Blackwater and Warner Pelligrino. Standing there, they begin to talk. They discuss their past week. The trio all talk about the 11th and when the accident happened to them. Darren begins to mention when he dropped a pen in class, and reached out to grab it when a tendrill slashed from his wrist and grabbed it. Erica says she was passing the football pitch when the ball came swerving at her. She held up her hand and a pink shield formed, hitting the ball. Warner accidently electrocuted a bee that was flying towards him. They agree to use their powers for good but first they need to train. This was their first training session. Erica could project platforms to elevate herself and the others to any height and make them as big as she wanted. She could also use them as projectile weapons, if the need ever arised. Darren could create five tendrils from each hands and bind them together to make his hands-wrists into a flame. Warner could control electricity and spark his hands whenever he wanted to. They also discovered that when they used their powers, their eyes changed colour to suit their powers: Darren - black, Erica - pink, Warner - blue (with electricity surging through them). That was the end of their training session. They walked to school together, still demonstrating their abilities. They decided that they should tell no one about these until the time was right. They reach their first class, bidding goodbye to Erica as she enters Chemistry with Mr. Hoffman, while Darren and Warner have Miss. Coleman. In the auto shop, the local janitor is working on his car when two shadows drop on him. One, the male, kicks the hood to get his attention. The janitor gets up and swears for ruining the car. The female drops three pictures on to his hand and asks where they are. The janitor says he won't tell them. The female moves and cuts him with dual swords. The janitor's legs are sliced off from the kneecap. She asks again where they are. He says that they're in chemistry. The man says thank you and walks towards the door. He turns and nods. The female runs at the janitor and slices again, this time for the head. They leave with the decapitated man left next to his head. In chemistry, Miss. Coleman groans on. Darren hears footsteps outside but thinks nothing of it. A head looks through the window at him and Warner. He says something to an unseen partner. He steps back and kicks the door down. An orb forms in his hand and is thrown at Miss. Coleman. Darren stands up and extends a fist. The tendrils lash out and grab the orb. The orb spins back and Darren throws it back. It blows up and knocks the man back. He comes back and smiles. He says that they have already harnessed the powers of them and sends two orbs at them. Warner gets up at this time and tells me to duck. Everyone does as Warner says. He holds his arms out and electricity surges out at the orbs and then at the man himself. Darren, remembering that their powers can't hurt each other steps into the electricity and punches the man's chest. He slams into the blackboard and falls to his knees. Warner and Darren go in for more, but Miss. Coleman steps in between them. She demands to know what is going on, who the assailant is and what were the powers the kids had. Warner warns Miss. Coleman to get out of the way. She says no, and the man grabs her and throws her out the window. Darren yells at Warner to go and save her. Warner announces that he can't fly. Suddenly, Erica smashes through into the room with the female hanging on to her platform. Warner grabs her and takes her out into the hall and begin to battle her. Erica dives out the window, desperate to save Miss. Coleman. Darren opens his Shadow Fist, and asks who he is. The man stands up and states proudly: "I am Marcel Krawchuk, and I'm going to take your power, even if I have to kill you." Krawchuk then lunges at Darren. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1